


Date Nights

by Supersonico



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Completed, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersonico/pseuds/Supersonico
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi have made it a habit to make dinner and watch a movie every Wednesday since coming to Boston. However when dinner takes awhile to cook, the conversation goes a direction neither expected. A fluffy, & awkward slow burn type of story. Warning: sexual themes, kissing, removal of clothes, explicit content in chapter two
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Copyright goes to Bisco Hatori & Viz Media

Author's notes: This is my first story I've published since 2005, and a good portion of this story was actually written in May 2015. I decided to finish it and start intermittently writing again as a form of creative outlet (and because I have a deep love for this fandom).

Warnings: contains kissing, removal of clothes, and sexual topics.

May was only a few days away and it was finally nice enough to crack a few windows open. The winter had been much harsher than Haruhi expected and it admittedly had made her a bit miserable. To combat the nasty weather and low morale in the group, Tamaki insisted they visited somewhere tropical, magnificent, and where romantic dreams could run wild for spring break. Haruhi said somewhere without all the snow was good enough to Tamaki's disappointment and everyone's relief. In the end, they decided on Florida (Orlando for the theme parks, and Miami for the beaches). While the trip had been really fun, it was equally as exhausting for Haruhi and she was very thankful to crawl into her own bed after arriving back in Boston. She loved the boys, but after being forced on almost every ride, she had reached her limit.

The first couple of weeks back in school had kept everyone busy, but Haruhi and Tamaki still made time for their Wednesday date nights. In the beginning, she had a number of mixed feelings about living next door to Tamaki. She was happy to have him so close, but anxious as to what would become of it, she had come to study after all. And while having the host club around meant they took care of some of Tamaki's neediness, she had to dish out more attention than she was used to. Over time, they made a routine that Tamaki (mostly) respected when she needed her space to study.

Today had been a half day of classes and Haruhi was excited to get some extra study time in before their scheduled date night. Tamaki had gone ahead back to his apartment, while Haruhi stuck around at the library.

"Okay, that puts me at least a couple days ahead for English, science, and calculus. I'll ask Kyoya-senpai later about this chemistry question." She said aloud as she flagged a couple of questions in her notebook. She leaned back and closed her eyes momentarily as her thoughts wandered. Tonight, they were going to watch a horror film to her dismay, but Tamaki didn't want to watch it alone. She would prepare dinner in his apartment as usual and they'd take their place cuddled up on the couch. Haruhi had very little interest in horror films and she sometimes suspected Tamaki picked them so she'd cuddle up a bit closer, not that she really minded that. At first their relationship had been filled with nervous hand holding, hugging, and awkward attempts at cuddling on the couch. Both of them had been too nervous to be very direct with their actions. Kissing had even been a big task (and a source of anxiety for Haruhi). Her shoujo manga had made it all seem effortless and she turned red as a tomato the first time their teeth clashed (and the second time, and third time).

Slowly, she improved her technique, learned where her hands could go, and how to regulate her breathing when they made out. While she considered herself much more experienced, she still knew they hadn't done much (Tamaki had once put his hand up her shirt to touch her bra, but that was about as heated as it had gotten). A part of her wanted to explore more, but a larger part was still not ready for that. Fortunately, neither of them felt a big rush to leap to the next level. They had been pretty good about keeping their focus on the movies during their Wednesday night dates, but there were a couple of films Haruhi had no idea of how they ended. The twins had teased her when they asked about how she liked the end of Pacific Rim and she was unable to produce an answer. They were constantly prodding her as to how far they have gotten but always received a death glare from her.

Because of the early day, Haruhi opted for a more laborious dish for dinner. Boston had provided her with numerous opportunities to try different cuisines. Each week the entire host club went out for dinner at a new restaurant, which as first Haruhi protested due to the price, but later on grew to love. Their restaurant adventures had inspired Haruhi to try her hand at different dishes. Tonight she planned to make lasagna which in theory didn't seem difficult but required a lot of assembly. Since coming to Boston, Haruhi had developed a serious love affair with cheese and had to exercise some control otherwise it led to stomachaches and weight gain (much to her despair). Fortunately, Tamaki enjoyed all of her dishes even if the cheese was a bit heavy.

She packed up and headed home to collect the dinner ingredients from her place. It was only about 2:30 pm and she figured Tamaki was probably still at the gym with Kyoya Senpai. Tamaki had insisted she kept a key to his apartment via their shared door in case she 'had a horrific nightmare and needed instant comfort and affection'. Unsurprisingly, this has yet to happen and therefore she seldom used his key. She arrived at her apartment and took off her shoes while stretching her arms a bit.

"Alright, everything should be packed up in the fridge and ready to go. Tamaki has the spices, and drinks. All I need to do is change, and text him I'll be early." She thought. She pulled out her phone (courtesy of the twins) and sent him a quick message:

From: Haruhi Fujioka

To: Tamaki Suoh

2:42 pm

Hello! I'm back early. Can I come over in about 10 minutes?

Haruhi left her phone on the table and went to put on her sweatpants. She returned to her phone to find no response. She frowned and opted to knock on their shared door. Again, no response. She wagered with herself for a moment, she could prepare the lasagna in her kitchen but Tamaki had most of the utensils she needed.

"He's probably not home but he'll get so excited to see me cooking dinner in his kitchen and go on about what a wonderful wife I'll be." She thought grumpily. "But I need to get this started if it's to be ready in time." She grabbed the key from the hook and cautiously let herself into his apartment. His bag was near the entrance and clothes were gathered at the bathroom door. After a second she heard it, his terrible off key singing. She took a deep breath to keep herself from laughing. Tamaki had an awful tendency to take long showers where he performed almost a concerts worth of songs. She was thankful her place was next door otherwise she'd be out of luck when she needed to use the bathroom mid-shower concert. Haruhi gently walked into the kitchen to begin dinner. She carefully set out all the ingredients and began cooking the meat. His singing was muffled but she could tell it was in French. He sometimes spoke to her in French when he was trying to seduce into staying the night. In the past several weeks, Haruhi had started sleeping over. Their actions were innocent and it was nicer than she anticipated. He made her feel protected while he got to cuddle her for even longer (which was great for extra warmth in the winter). She had been strict that this arrangement was only for weekends, otherwise they'd stay up too late talking. While prepping her lasagna assembly line, she hadn't noticed the shower turn off. She nearly dropped the pan of meat when Tamaki bursted from the bathroom, still singing.

"COMPLỀTEMENT FO- WAH" Tamaki singing turned into a screech and a swift movement to secure his towel. "Haruhi what I didn't expect you I'm not decent I'm sorry!" He stammered out. Haruhi whipped around to give him some privacy and to spare herself the embarrassment of showing her bright red face.

"I'm sorry! I texted you and you didn't answer! I just figured I'd get started on dinner early!" She responded in a pathetic voice. She probably should have waited until he was done in the shower, thankfully he was at least wearing a towel. She slowly turned back around still staring at the floor.

"Sorry I startled you dear. I really didn't expect you there… Why are you staring at the floor?" Tamaki asked.

"You're not dressed. Sorry, I really should have waited for you to respond to my message." Haruhi knew her face was still tinged pink. She heard Tamaki give a light chuckle.

"Haruhi you've seen me shirtless a number of times. I have a towel, it's okay." He said with amusement in his voice as he padded towards her. She looked at his face making sure her sight didn't betray her into glancing at the rest of him. It wasn't that she was prude, she just got really nervous because all the book smarts in the world couldn't save her from making an embarrassing move (flashback to the teeth clashing). She met his gaze and instantly frowned at his small amused smile.

"What if you had been naked? I couldn't unsee that. I won't come over unannounced again." She huffed crossing her arms causing to Tamaki to chuckle again. How could he turn into a stuttering mess about some things and be completely composed about this?

"Well you might see me naked someday. And you are lucky, I usually don't bother to carry the towel with me into my bedroom, but this apartment is so drafty." He said thoughtfully. Haruhi stiffened as he moved closer to hug her.

"Tamaki, no you're all wet." She whined. He ignored her and wrapped his arms around her causing her face to go straight into his wet chest.

"Shhhhh, now I'm all warm and dry. See this isn't so bad." He said cheerfully. Tamaki had amazingly soft skin but Haruhi would never admit to him she was enjoying this.

"Yes, yes, now let me go so I can finish making the lasagna." Haruhi said as she wiggled away. Tamaki groaned in response and mumbled about being cold as he waddled to his room to change. Haruhi did steal the chance to look at his butt, the man had a nice butt and hips after all. Tamaki returned about five minutes later in sweatpants, and a t-shirt.

"So, what's cookin' good lookin'?" He asked as sat at bar separating the kitchen and dining room.

"And where did you hear that one?" She said not looking up from her baking dish. She only had three more layers to go.

"I heard it on a T.V. show! I'm want to master as many idioms as I can! Today at the gym when Kyoya and I went to the weight room, I told him the bench press was a piece of cake." Tamaki said proudly. The entire host club had been his guinea pigs for idiom testing. Most times they just guessed he was close enough to the correct usage but some of their American friends had gotten a few laughs from his misuse.

"I'm sure Kyoya-senpai was quick to agree with that." She responded sarcastically. Kyoya-Senpai had agreed to go to the gym with Tamaki so they could fend off any weight gain from their diet changes, plus it was a way for him to spend time with Tamaki without having to give him constant attention.

"How long will it need to bake?" Tamaki asked.

"About two hours according to the recipe." Haruhi said. Tamaki groaned.

"That's soooooo long! I'm hungry now!" Tamaki pouted and laid his head on the counter. Tamaki had the patience of a toddler when he was hungry.

"Quit whining, you can have some fruit." Haruhi went to the fridge and grabbed him an orange.

"I'll only eat it if you share it with me." Tamaki was still pouting and Haruhi rolled her eyes. She finished her last layer and placed the dish in the oven. She took the orange and a bowl to the couch while Tamaki followed closely behind. It had started to rain at some point and they sat in silence eating the orange. Haruhi adored peaceful moments like this. The past year had been a whirlwind and while she was having the time of her life, these were the moments that really grounded her. Tamaki had matured quite a bit and she had learned to be more open. The changes weren't extravagant but enough to make her feel a great deal happiness (and less grumpy). Once the orange was gone they wiped their hands on the towel Haruhi brought with her. Tamaki wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned his head against hers.

"I'll miss this apartment." He spoke softly. Haruhi hummed in agreement. They were moving home in about a month and a half.

"I'll miss living next to you too. " He continued. "I'm so happy we all came out here and while it will be nice to be home, after this everyone is going to go their own way."

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki. His face was solemn and she could see a couple of tears at the corners of his eyes. She placed a tender kiss on his cheek and he smiled lightly.

"Tamaki…, that's just the nature of life and moving forward. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai will continue their studies. Kyoya-senpai will probably return to America for university. At least the twins and I will still be at Ouran for a bit longer. And our relationship isn't going to end just because you're starting university. Our lives are going to take us in all different directions but that doesn't mean our friendships will disappear with it." Haruhi had felt similar twinges of sadness when she thought about it. She knew after this they would never be this close again. She relished the memories though, like the time they all crashed Kyoya's apartment to decorate for his birthday (and in the process found his interesting collection of brightly colored patterned boxer briefs thanks to the twins, she was pretty sure Kyoya still hadn't forgiven them), or the time they tried to make a dish the twins found on the internet that involved fifteen McDonald's Big Macs (everyone spent a sad amount of time in the bathroom after that event). These things were what made her experience abroad that much richer. She had made a number of American friends and she loved their experiences together, but the host club had become even more like a family to her.

"Does Kyoya-senpai still wear those bright patterned boxer briefs?" Haruhi asked, trying to change the subject and get a laugh from Tamaki. Tamaki let out a snort.

"He does! I think that's just his way of self expression. I was surprised he kept the pair of snoopy underwear I got him as joke." Tamaki smiled. The pair had definitely gotten closer during their time here.

"I guess what ever floats his boat." Haruhi laughed.

"Good idiom use, Haruhi! You sound like a native!" Tamaki's somber mood was gone in a flash. "I guess that's something that makes Kyoya and I bit different, I prefer solid colored underwear. Maybe he's secretly more lively than me." Tamaki pondered.

"I doubt that, maybe such bright colors wake him up better in the morning. I certainly couldn't stand to see that bright of orange before 7 am." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, and just what color are your underwear hmm?" Tamaki asked playfully.

"White." Haruhi dead-panned. She still wouldn't give into his antics.

"I could get you cute underwear to-"

"No." She cut him off. He would buy her crazy impractical underwear. Nothing was wrong with her current selection.

"But think of all the cute styles!" Tamaki pleaded.

"And think of all the impractical ones you would pick." Haruhi countered.

"They're not impractical, they're cute..." Tamaki mumbled still pouting. This was Tamaki's way of hinting her that he wanted to get a bit more intimate. It was a vast improvement from the beginning when he usually just blushed, stammered, and tried playing with her hands. He leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek and wrapped his arms fully around her.

"Mm, how much longer for the lasagna?" He murmured into her neck.

"About an hour and a half."

"That's quite a while, dear."

"So it is." She responded quietly and with that he lifted her onto his lap so she straddled his hips. She gave a small smile as their lips met. Haruhi would never feed Tamaki's ego but he had become a great kisser. His movements were refined and tender became more passionate as they progressed. Soon enough they were in their typical position, Tamaki propped on top of her while she was pressed into the couch. She had lost count of how many times they had waited for dinner to finished in this position. Usually Tamaki would gently prop his elbows in between her arms and torso, allowing his hands to be touching her back, but today he allowed more of his weight to press against her as he kept one hand on her hip. It was new and exhilarating to Haruhi's slight embarrassment. As long as he kept his eyes shut, he wouldn't see her blush.

"...mm-ruhi" He said in between kisses.

"...yes?" As she broke the kiss to look at him. His cheeks were flushed and lips tinted pink. He looked so incredibly handsome, which did not help Haruhi's already present blush.

"Can….can I...put my hand...further up?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Up my shirt?" She asked, her voice clear.

"...yes." Tamaki moved his gaze away from hers. His confidence only got him so far when it came to this and his shyness was setting in.

"I suppose so." Haruhi said. Tamaki's head shot up.

"Really?!" His hand began to climb towards her bra before Haruhi grabbed it.

"On the condition you take off your shirt." Her voice was matter-of-fact but Tamaki did not miss the hint of playfulness. He slowly sat up and straddled her hips.

"Are you sure? With a body this magnificent you might not be able to contain yourself!" Tamaki boasted while fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. Haruhi glared at him, she wasn't in the mood for narcissism.

"Just take off the shirt, Tamaki." She spoke with no amusement in her voice.

"Hmph. Fine. But I did warn you!" He slipped the shirt over his head in a single graceful movement. He sat there for a moment as she took in the sight of his chest, up to his collarbones, all the way down to his navel and hips. She cautiously looked up to meet his eyes and locked him into a stare for a few seconds. He slowly slipped both his hands under the bottom of her shirt. She sensed his hesitancy but he continued up to her bra. For a split moment she wished she had put on something a little nicer than her usual plain white cotton bra. Her chest had grown very marginally but it wasn't noticeable with clothes on. Her breath hitched as he lightly gripped her chest.

"...is this okay?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"Ye..yeah." She lamely stuttered out. "It's just new. They...aren't very...big." Her face grew pink.

"Haruhi…. you're beautiful exactly the way you are." She could hear the smile in his voice. His hands stayed on her chest and he moved to kiss her neck. He lifted his head look at her and their gaze met. In a flash of confidence, Haruhi firmly planted her lips on his and reached for his hips. This was a new level of intensity for the both of them. Tamaki moved his hands to her back and lifted her into straddling him once again. When she was stable, he went back to feeling her chest and sides. Haruhi busied her hands feeling every part of her chest she could reach, his skin was so soft yet firm. She gasped when her bare stomach made contact with his.

"..mm-orry" Tamaki muffled through her lips. He broke away and looked down her shirt and glanced back to her face.

"Can I take this off?" He asked gesturing to her shirt. She froze.

"I.. I'm not sure." She wanted to experience that jolt again, but this was the furthest they had ever gone.

"I don't want to do something you're not comfortable with, dear." Tamaki said reassuringly. He had removed his hands from under her shirt and was lightly stroking her back. Haruhi wanted to continue but she was getting self conscious. Tamaki never gazed at the other girls when they were out and she doubted he did even when she wasn't there, but that didn't stop her from feeling slight twinges of inadequacy when she looked at her classmates. She didn't want a huge chest, but she wouldn't protest a little extra growth and curvature.

"Tamaki, I want to, I just….. don't want you to be disappointed." She finished flatly.

"Disappointed, mon cheri? I could never be disappointed with you! You are an exquisite goddess of bea- "

"Stop." She cut him off. She wasn't about to be hosted by him. "I just don't have much to offer under my clothes."

"Haruhi, you are everything I desire. You're intelligent, strong-willed, caring, and gorgeous. Nothing will ever change that to me. And…..my desire….does include your physical appearance. I am very attracted to you." Tamaki spoke calmly and finished with a light blush. Haruhi let out a sigh.

"You're not going to laugh?" She asked.

"Of course not! I could never laugh at such a breath-tak- "

"Tamaki, no hosting!" And with that she timidly lifted her shirt over her head.

"..wow" He breathed out. They sat there for what was probably a minute even though it felt like an eternity.

"That's all there is." She finally said.

"Haruhi, you're so beautiful." Tamaki said quietly. He touched her as if she was glass and would shattered under his touch. It was too much. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed their lips together. They both gasped through their kisses at the contact. Her hands quickly tangled in Tamaki's hair while he wrapped his arms around her as to push her chest further into his. This contact wasn't like anything she had ever experienced before and truthfully she felt a bit overwhelmed. Her head was swimming as they kissed and she tried to figure out if this is how she imagined it would feel. Tamaki lightly pulled away, panting.

"Is this okay Haruhi? I don't want to push you." Tamaki asked quietly. Harui lightly leaned back as she was still straddling his hips and looked for a moment into his eyes. They had always been striking but were filled with concern.

"I promise I am okay. If I want you to stop, I will tell you and I expect you to do the same to me." She responded gently and Tamaki's face softened. Haruhi wasn't daft at the natural progression of where their actions would end up, eventually. She found herself becoming more curious about that side of him over time. She had had several embarrassing conversations with Mei about sex since she started dating Tamaki, including Mei surprising her with a vibrator. Haruhi spent a panicked evening trying to figure out what to do with it (she ended up finding a good hiding spot for it). However, she really hadn't discussed in any depth Tamaki's thoughts around it. She knew having somewhat of a perspective from him would help ease her nerves but bringing it up felt more difficult than she had imagined. Noticing her pause, Tamaki kissed her on the cheek.

"Tamaki,...can I ask you something ...fairly personal?" Haruhi swallowed thickly.

"Certainly, mon cheri. Anything you want know." He responded with a slight smile.

"Do you masturbate?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Haruhi wanted to run. It felt like time had stopped and she was holding her breath. Tamaki looked shocked beyond belief and redness was creeping up to his face from his neck. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound came out. Haruhi chastised herself, not knowing why on earth she had asked that to start, of all things! Moments passed and Haruhi felt the urge to fill the silence.

"I-I'm sorry, that was too personal, I just thought that if-if we're going to, you know, be intimate, then we should maybe talk about it? I should have started with something not like that, I'm-I should go check dinn-" Haruhi was stammering but abruptly cut off by Tamaki kissing her, most likely to shut her up.

"Haruhi, don't apologize. I understand where you are coming from. I was just surprised. I think I was a little surprised you...you had that in your mind?" Tamaki said reassuringly. He wasn't upset, or at least he wasn't showing it. Haruhi looked down as she spoke as eye contact felt overwhelming.

"I guess, I just want to know…that side of you a little better. I think...it's smarter for us to talk about our expectations or likes, dislikes, or maybe experience before we start...going further." She finished lamely. Tamaki was thinking but eventually nodded.

"...I agree. I apologize for my response. It's natural to be curious after all. To answer your question,...I do." Now it was Tamaki's turn to avert his gaze. As embarrassed as Haruhi was, she was flooded with questions she tried to organize and push back into her mind.

"How often do you?"

"About every night."

"Do you think about me?"

Tamaki's face shot up and his blush returned. He gently lifted Haruhi back onto his thighs, away from his pelvis.

"...of course I do. Every time."

Haruhi blushed hard but would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling a little bit flattered.

"How about we switch off questions, you ask one and I ask one?" Tamaki suggested. "I guess that would make it my turn since you're already ahead." He finished, quietly chuckling. Haruhi frowned and nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever touched yourself?" Tamaki was now gently rubbing his hands along her thighs in reassurance.

"I have, yes." She said quietly.

"Are you able to make yourself cum?" Now it was Haruhi's turn to turn red. She was not expecting that question, let alone that she would hear Tamaki use that word. The twins jokes were vulgar at times so it wasn't like she hadn't heard it before. Haruhi took a deep breath before responding.

"Yes, I can." Tamaki let out a shaky breath at her response and gently lifted her off his lap so that she was sitting next to him.

"Are you okay? Why did want me off?..Wait! We said we'd go back and forth on questions!" She suddenly remembered.

"To be fair, you got a three question head start on me and the..topic of discussion and contact...is making me a bit warm." Tamaki was gently pulling the couch blanket over his lap. Haruhi realized what was happening.

"Huh, so knowing that I can make myself cum makes you hard?" Hauhi pushed through her insecurity to be brazen as it had always been a little fun to tease him.

"Y-you don't know that! Haruhi those twins are such a bad influence on you!" Tamaki was incredibly flustered and waving his arms to exaggerate his point.

"Tamaki, take a breath. Talking about this, means talking about THIS stuff. I want us to know what we each like so that it's a better experience whenever that happens. I'm not upset with you. I…..think about you too when I..do that." Haruhi half hoped he wouldn't hear the last part but she didn't want him to feel perverted for having thoughts about her. However, Haruhi was not prepared for the noise that came out of Tamaki's mouth and judging by his face, neither was he. It was a cross between a groan and moan.

"I-I'm so sorry. I am being lewd to a young lady and that is unbecoming of me."

"I just told you I think about you when I touch myself and you do the same. We are both being a little lewd." She laughed. She knew Tamaki would struggle with this a bit but she hoped in time he'd feel more comfortable expressing sounds like those since honestly it was better than she had imagined. Tamaki put his hands to his face and rubbed it gently before looking back at her. He studied her a bit further before lightly smirking.

"So what am I doing to you?" Tamaki asked pulling her across him so that her legs on his lap but her bottom was still on the couch. She gave him a skeptical look. He was trying to be playful like she was. They could be productive and flirtatious, right?

"I guess just the things I seen in pornography." She said as nonchalantly as she could.

"Oh, a lady such as yourself is watching adult videos?" Tamaki said slyly.

"Oh please, like you don't." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't watch them every time! Besides, I much prefer thinking of you to watching anyone!"

"Tamaki, shh. It's fine. I guess I..imagine you on top of me. Or that's at least what I default to. And it's your turn now! What am I doing?"

"...You're riding me." He said with a blush and the image flashed through Haruhi's mind. She was briefly relieved her arousal was easier to hide than his.

"Well, maybe one day we can try that." She leaned up for a kiss and in the process brushed her leg against his crotch. Tamaki jerked back and let out a hiss.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, no you didn't. I just wasn't expecting that." Tamaki smiled apologetically.

Before either could say another word, the oven timer broke the silence and Haruhi sprang up off the couch.

"Dinner's ready! I completely forgot it was in the oven. Hopefully it's okay." She said as she briskly walked into the kitchen. Her mind was all over the place with what had just happened and where the conversation went.

"I'll go wash up and help you set the table." Tamaki called out as she managed to catch a glimpse of him walking into the bathroom somewhat gingerly. A part of her wanted to continue their conversation but she also felt the desire to break her own rules and stay the night with him. She wasn't ready for sex, this she knew, but she was curious about exploring just a little bit. But was Tamaki ready to? What would he say? It was safe to say at this point, she had seen more of him than he had of her. Tamaki returned and Haruhi had forgotten to start cutting up the lasagna.

"It looks delicious! Thank you for making this." Tamaki smiled at her as he grabbed the plates. At the table, neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

"Tamaki, can I stay the night tonight? I know it's not the weekend, but I'd like to." Haruhi asked shyly.

"Are you wanting to continue our conversation?" He said playfully.

"I mean, yes, but I was thinking more so …..we could maybe… get a little beyond making out."

Tamaki paused with his forked mid-air and stared, before setting it down.

"We could do that."

Thanks for reading! I appreciate constructive feedback. I'll try to upload another chapter soon as this will most likely be only two parts.


	2. Fumbling hands

Note: This story is more centered around the manga hence the exclusion of Eclair. I wasn’t trying to go for most dragged out smut scene record but lol whoops I guess.  
Warning: Sexual content including removal of clothes, descriptive mutual masturbation

Dinner went on quietly but not without an air of nervous anticipation. Haruhi was trying her best not to fidget as she racked her brain over what was about to happen, whatever it was. Tamaki sat across from her looking pensive and seemingly less nervous than her. A thought struck her that this might not be Tamaki’s first time with someone. Images flooded her mind of what he might have done already and she began to feel the knot in her stomach tighten.

“Tamaki?” 

“Hm?” He smiled at her. The air felt thick.

“Have you ever, you know, been..intimate with someone else?” She asked carefully. His eyes widened as he quickly responded.

“Of course not! I am a virgin as well! I wanted to wait until I met someone speci-”

“Tamaki I don’t just mean sex. I guess I don’t even know if I was your first kiss.”

“Oh... well, I mean I haven’t done much beyond making out. I mean we know we’ve both seen adult videos, but that I guess is the extent of it.” He said thoughtfully, but he avoided Haruhi’s gaze.

“Who have you made out with?” Haruhi felt an internal sigh of relief but now was very curious as to who Tamaki could have ever made out with. As far as she knew, he didn’t mention any girls from his time in France and had always kept a professional distance from girls at school.

“Haruhi, it’s not polite to kiss and tell.”

“That’s funny coming from someone who pushed me into my first kiss. With a girl nonetheless.” She countered playfully. “Is it someone I know and therefore you’re embarrassed?”

“No! I mean, yes you know them, but I don’t want you to get the wrong impression! That’s all!” Tamaki was starting to blush. Haruhi let out a snort.

“Was it Kyoya?” Haruhi joked, yet Tamaki made a noise and busied himself with his nearly clear plate.

“Oh. Was it actually Kyoya? I’m not mad if it was, just got a few, you know, questions.” She offered as she could see Tamaki turning even redder.

“Listen, we swore to never tell anyone and I am a terrible friend for doing so! It wasn’t anything serious! I just wanted to practice and Kyoya eventually agreed to it. It only happened a few times!” Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi was struck by a fit of giggles. She had no doubt Tamaki was telling the truth and that he would be the type to worry about being a good kisser. 

“Seems a little out of character for the both of you honestly. I have a hard time seeing Kyoya agreeing to that.” Haruhi said between laughs.

“Well, we had both been drinking a little, just some wine, and the topic came up and that was that.”

“Was he any good?”

“Haruhi!!” Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi couldn’t help herself from laughing a bit louder. She liked seeing Tamaki flustered.

“Tamaki, I’m just teasing.” She reassured him as she started to clear the plates.

“I think we were both pretty terrible truthfully. Took me ages to figure out what to do with my hands.” Tamaki sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“That’s fair, no one really talks about that. Sometimes I still don’t know.” Haruhi said out over the counter. She figured she might as well get the dishwasher started since she didn’t expect to get much else done this evening.

“You do great, Haru-chan.” Haruhi hadn’t noticed Tamaki get up and come into the kitchen. She nearly jumped out of her skin upon feeling him wrap his hands around her waist. He nuzzled his nose into her neck.

“There’s enough time for that, help me get the food put away first.” Haruhi said as she slid away from his grasp, ignoring his pout.

As they finished cleaning up, Haruhi had settled into feeling a bundle of emotions. She knew Tamaki would never push her further than she was ready to go but she had a new and powerful curiosity around his sexuality. She had dozens of questions but didn’t want to ruin the moment with her desire for knowledge, that might turn him off.

“Haruhi, do you want to put a movie on?” Tamaki called out from the TV stand. She knew she was too anxious to pay attention to anything they put on, and she was never one to beat around the bush.

“I was thinking we could continue our conversation from earlier?” She asked hopefully. 

“Ever so eager, are we?” Tamaki smiled devilishly at her and she might as well melted right there. 

“Hmph, like you planned to pay attention to whatever we picked.” She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. She didn’t want him to know he already had this effect on her. Tamaki laughed in response.

“I suppose you’re right, c’mon.” He smiled as he gestured to his bedroom. 

Tamaki’s bedroom was always surprisingly tidy and somewhat minimalistic in design, save for the top of his dresser. He often stored laundry waiting to be put away on top of it along with random mementos from their outings, movie ticket stubs, a few photo booth pictures, and a novelty figurine he had won from a carnival they had gone to. Haruhi had always felt safe in his room and secretly loved the faint smell of lavender that often permeated the bedding.

Tamaki sprawled out on the bed and patted the spot next to his side. Haruhi crawled up and laid her head on his chest for a few moments. She was shocked his heart was pounding almost as hard as hers.

“Are you nervous?” Haruhi asked quietly. 

“A little I guess, I want to make sure you feel good and are okay.” He responded with eyes closed. Haruhi propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him. 

“Tamaki, I am not worried about that. I trust you. I am nervous too. It’s hard to be vulnerable sometimes.” He glanced up at her with a smile and sat up. 

“Knowing you, you probably have a few more questions hm?” Tamaki asked playfully and he delicately kissed her neck. She frowned.

“Oh so you don’t?” 

“Of course I do dear, I want to know all about you.” Tamaki said in between his continued kissing on her neck.

“Oh? What do you want right now?” She asked. Tamaki paused as if in thought and began lightly rubbing her shoulders.

“I….I’d like to see you topless.” He took a moment to meet her eyes. She couldn’t recall ever seeing him like this. It was a mixture of shyness and something else? Lust? His cheeks were tinged pink and his breathing became shallow. 

“Okay.” Haruhi tried to sound confident but she was trembling slightly. She lifted her shirt above her head, leaving her bra. 

“Are you okay with this? You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.” Tamaki said, noticing her hands shake.

“Tamaki I promise I will let know if I want to stop.” She said as she leaned in to kiss him. Before pulling away she whispered into his ear, “Take off my bra for me?” 

Tamaki stifled a moan and reached behind her back. He fiddled for a moment, struggling, before finally getting all three hooks detached. He gently pulled the straps down her shoulders and down her arms. He stared in amazement at her bare chest. She bit her lip as she met Tamaki’s gaze. Apparently that was enough to completely unravel him. She heard a faint “fuck” under his breath as he pushed her back onto the bed and began kissing her with an urgency he never had before. She couldn’t lie, in the heat of the moment, she was feeling a little proud she was able to do that to him.

Tamaki straddled her lap and had one hand supported her head, while the other explored her chest, rubbing her nipples, pinching and teasing. Haruhi moaned into his mouth and that only seemed to excite him more. She could feel him straining in his sweatpants. They broke apart momentarily to catch their breaths.

“You’re overdressed Tamaki.” Haruhi panted, tugging at his shirt. He sat back and yanked his shirt off. He was quick to close the gap between them and Haruhi thought she might implode at the contact. His chest was warm and strong against the softness of her chest. She was helplessly turned on to the point she was self conscious about the state of her panties. However, Tamaki was very clearly turned on as well, noticing a very small wet patch had formed at the tip of the tent in his pants. He must have noticed her glance and tried to gently place a blanket between them mid-kiss.

“You...you don’t have to cover yourself.” Haruhi struggled to catch her breath and sit up on her elbows as Tamaki was still straddling her.

“I don’t want to intimidate you or anything.” He mumbled.

“Are you saying I am going to be intimidated by how big your dick is?” Haruhi would have been too shy to ask earlier but she concluded she was far too horny to care at this point, plus seeing him get flustered at how to respond only added to the experience. Maybe she had a slight kink in teasing him, but she decided to sort that out later.

“I mean I’m not saying that I’m lacking, at least I think, I just don’t want to feel like you need to do anything about it unless you want to!!” Tamaki had pulled the blanket up further to cover his chest as well. Haruhi pulled herself out of his straddle to sit facing him cross legged. She gently tugged the blanket away and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“What if I want to do something about it?” She smiled at him and he let out a shaky breath.  
“I think...we should establish how far we want to go tonight.” Tamaki said as he gently rubbed her arms. Haruhi was worried she had crossed a line but knew they should discuss it as a misunderstanding could ruin the mood very quickly.

“I agree, how far are you wanting to go?” She asked.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to go as far! We have time, and what not, I mea-” Tamaki was rambling and speaking quickly.

“Tamaki, I can’t agree to what I don’t know, I promised to be honest with you.” She said firmly.

“I want to see you cum!” Tamaki burst out. His face was red and he was avoided her face. She moved to close the space between them with a hug.

“I want to see you do the same if that’s okay.” She whispered and Tamaki looked up in surprise. 

“Are you sure? It’s...kinda messy...you know.” 

“Yes I am sure, I get there’s an aftermath, but nothing we can’t clean up.” She chuckled. She realized that she may have to take a little charge in this moving forward to show Tamaki she was comfortable. As confident as he was in the host club, he was probably in the most vulnerable position he had ever been in, like she was. She moved back, sitting up so that she was on her knees.

“Do you want me to be naked?” She asked playing with the waistband to her pajama bottoms. Tamaki took a second, looking her up and down. 

“I’d like that..” 

“Then help me take these off.” She said pulling her pants down, revealing her cotton panties. They were white with a small pattern of oranges. Tamaki helped her tug them down the rest of her legs. She was certain her dampness was visible through them but she was striving to get past her self consciousness. Tamaki rubbed her thighs in reassurance and kissed her, pushing his tongue past her lips. She met his pace and they fell back, Tamaki hovering above her. The blanket had fallen away and his clothed length made brief contact with her center causing her to involuntarily buck against him. It was much hotter than she thought it would be and Tamaki pulled away groaning.

“Carefulllll Haru-chan, I’m already probably going to last like less than a minute which is embarrassing.” He whined. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

“Do you think I’m going to do any better? That’s what the second time is for.” She laughed. “Now make it fair, and take off your pants.” 

“.....my underwear isn’t going to leave much to the imagination though.” 

“That’s okay, I’m pretty sure mine are borderline transparent where it matters.” She kissed his cheek. “You don’t have to if you’re not ready to though”

“No, no it’s okay, just don’t laugh!” Tamaki pulled himself off the bed and undid the tie to his sweats allowing Haruhi time to scoot to his edge of the bed. She looked up to his face with an expectant gaze. She helped pull his pants past his hips and realized he was not lying in the least. The outline of his cock was very clear and the wet patch at the tip was considerably bigger than on his sweats. Haruhi felt the overwhelming urge to touch him.

“Can I…?” She asked gesturing her hand closer to his underwear. He lightly nodded, putting his hand on her shoulder to steady himself. She gently palmed his cock and felt it twitch under her touch.

“It’s so hard!” She said in surprise. Tamaki made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a moan.

“That’s what supposed to happen.” He pulled her hand away and gestured for her to lay back on his many pillows. She glanced at him a little puzzled.

“I’m already closer than I’d like to be so I was hoping to see you..cum first?” Haruhi felt a small knot in her stomach form, just breath she reminded herself. She laid back on the pillows and spread her legs, panties still on. She cautiously began rubbing herself over them and thought for a moment Tamaki might burn a hole through her with the intensity of his gaze.

“Will you help me?” She asked, still rubbing her clit. She was not going to last long.

“Uh..y..yes!! How?” Tamaki stumbled onto the bed.

“Take my panties off.” She closed her legs a little to help the process. He reached up and pulled them down with care. And that was it. She was there, completely exposed. 

“Haruhi, you’re so beautiful.” Tamaki breathed out as he leaned up to kiss her. Haruhi returned to rubbing her clit, relishing how much better it felt without the barrier.

“Tamaki I want you to finger me.” She had used her vibrator penetratively and wasn’t worried about discomfort, but knew it would help her finish. Tamaki nodded and grabbed her hips. She had never been this wet before and was a little embarrassed, however Tamaki didn’t seem to mind at all. He thumbed her clit first and watched her gaze go unfocused. She couldn’t help but lightly buck at the touch, wanting more. 

“Please Tama….” She whined.  
“Please what?” Haruhi was not one to be teased. She grabbed his hand and guided his fingers towards her entrance. Tamaki carefully inserted his middle finger and her head fell back with a loud moan. She could vaguely feel Tamaki shift positions and she whined out for more. Another finger and she for sure thought she would die. He began to slowly curl his fingers, hitting her most sensitive spot, and Haruhi couldn’t help but move her hips while grasping at the sheets for dear life. She managed to open her eyes slightly to see Tamaki was rubbing his cock lightly over his boxer briefs with his left hand. She pulled his hand away before she came on him, not wanting to end this too quickly.

“I need a break, I’m too close.” She explained. 

“That’s okay! I want you to feel good.” 

“I want you to cum on me.” The words came out of her faster than she had time to process. Tamaki looked stunned. She had seen it in porn but never thought she’d rationally ask for that in bed. She didn’t know this side of her more than she realized.

“But--but that’s messy for you!” He tried to rationalize.

“That’s okay, if you’re okay with it. I want us to cum together if we can.” Haruhi panted, she was throbbing and in desperate need of release. “Is...that something you’re interested in?”

“Cumming on you?” He asked.

“Yeah. Does it turn you on at all?”

“It...turns me on a lot.” As strong as his shyness was, she was grateful he was able to verbalize some of what he liked. 

“Then I want you to.” She smiled and toyed with this waistband. Tamaki nodded and slowly removed his final piece of clothing. Haruhi couldn’t help but gasp, he was much bigger than she had previously thought. Granted, she hadn’t seen many men naked and certainly not in this context, but she was still a bit astounded.

“Oh stop. You don’t have to act surprised.” Tamaki frowned.

“I’m being serious! I didn’t think it’d be this large. And this is supposed to fit in…..here?” She covered her pussy out of shock. Tamaki laughed at her response and kissed her forehead.

“Haruhi you’ve seen the child birthing video in health class, I think you can handle me just fine.” 

She eyed him suspiciously, which only made him laugh harder. Annoyed, she ran a finger along his length making him go rigid.

“No playing dirty!” He grabbed her wrists and pinned her back towards the headboard. His kiss was forceful and sloppy, she couldn’t get enough. 

“Can I touch you?” She managed to get out in between kisses. Tamaki nodded. She lightly grasped his cock and gently moved it up and down. Inexperience hit her as she realized this was a little more challenging than any video made it look. She knew to be careful with his foreskin but that was about it. He seemed to be enjoying himself but it was nowhere near the response she had when he touched her.

“.....I don’t know what I’m doing.” She sighed out in defeat. 

“It’s okay!! You’re doing great! Don’t be afraid to grab a little tighter.” Tamaki quickly responded. He covered her hand with his and began moving it up and down, gripping tighter. He let out a soft moan and let his head fall back onto the pillows. Haruhi cautiously cupped his balls and Tamaki bucked.

“Fuck, Haruhi.” Haruhi felt a rush of arousal course through her. She would have never guessed Tamaki would be this vulgar and she was completely into it. Tamaki began lightly humping their hands and panting and Haruhi continued to massage his balls with the other hand. He suddenly pulled her hand away from his shaft and sat still for a moment. 

“...tooooo close.” He was breathing deeply but managed to crack a small smile. 

“Cum with me then?” She asked sitting up. Tamaki sat up and moved her back to her original position against the pillows, never breaking away from kissing her neck.

“Want me to keep fingering you?” Tamaki offered. Haruhi nodded and laid back with her legs spread. Tamaki settled in between her thighs, careful about the distance between them. Haruhi reached down to rub herself, allowing her other hand to grip her breast. Tamaki gently used his left pointer finger and middle finger to find her most sensitive spot, curling them slowly. Haruhi watched as he began to stroke his cock in rhythm to the fingers inside of her. She felt herself dripping onto his sheets below but she didn’t care. She rubbed faster, bucking her hips to encourage him to go faster as well. She watched as precum dripped from the tip of his cock, down his hand, his gaze alternating from her face down to her center.

“Haru I’m not gunna last.” He breathed out. She rubbed faster, she could match him, she just needed a second. “Fuck you’re so wet.” 

That’s all it took. 

“I’m cumming!” She gasped as he quickened his pace. She saw stars as her back arched off the pillows, a rush of fluid came from her but she was trembling too hard to care. She opened her eyes to see Tamaki lose control.

“Cum on me” She choked out. 

Tamaki moaned her out name and thrust hard in his hand one last time before releasing all over her abdomen and chest. He continued to lightly thrust as he coaxed out the last of his seed and collapsed by her side panting hard. Haruhi examined her stomach and breasts, messy had been an understatement and she briefly wondered if this much semen was normal. 

“Sorry….it’s a lot.” Tamaki apologized, noticing her survey of her body.

“It’s okay. I enjoyed it.” She laughed. They were exhausted. 

“I love you.” Tamaki grabbed her hand to bring up and kiss. 

“I love you too.” She smiled. Moments passed and she realized it was already 9:30.

“Mmm, we should shower….and uh maybe change the sheets.” Haruhi finished quietly. Tamaki sat up and looked down.

“Did you squirt?” He looked back at her, puzzled. She turned red and tried to scoot off the bed. 

“No! Don’t go, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about! I mean I did get some….semen in your hair.”

“Stop! Y….you what?” Haruhi reached up mid sentence to realized he absolutely had. “Do you always shoot that far?” 

“No! I mean I don’t know, I guess sometimes?” He was going red. Orgasm had released a considerable amount of tension for her and she was struck with a fit of laughter. Tamaki looked confused.

“Sorry… It’s just funny, we’re both a bit messy but it was worth it.” Haruhi smiled. A look of relief spread across his face. 

“Let’s go shower.” Tamaki said as he swooped her up bridal style. Haruhi looked alarmed.

“What? I don’t want you dripping across my apartment.” He rebutted.

“Oh my god Tamaki.” Haruhi shook her head but accepted the free ride to the bathroom. Her heart was full and she was glad they had taken this step. Now she just had to remember to set her alarm, after all they still had classes in the morning.

Author Notes: Thank you for the kind comments and kudos as I appreciate the feedback. I hope to write more about the adventures of these two and apologize for the delay. If you have any prompt ideas you'd like to see me write, just let me know. No twincest though, it isn't my thing, sorry!


End file.
